Pêche aux têtards
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Jack sortait en courant de la maison lorsque sa mère le rappela et poussa devant lui sa petite soeur. Le garnement la dévisagea avec horreur. Il avait complètement oublié la promesse en l'air qu'il avait la veille soir, celle de l'emmener jouer avec lui toute la journée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il devrait vraiment se traîner une gamine de neuf ans toute l'après-midi !


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une petite histoire se déroulant durant la jeunesse de Jack Frost, avant sa mort et sa renaissance en tant qu'esprit. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pêche aux têtards**

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à passer cette porte sans ton manteau, Jackson.

Jack se figea à la voix ferme de sa mère, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

— Maman, grogna-t-il d'une voix exaspérée, il fait super beau !

Sa mère s'approcha en secouant la tête, avant d'agrafer sa cape sur les épaules de son fils.

— Il fait encore frais et les giboulées sont fréquentes, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tendre. Ne va pas attraper une pneumonie.

Le jeune garçon roula ostensiblement des yeux alors que les mains maigres l'apprêtait. Il avait déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour quitter ses habits endimanchés et enfiler son pantalon de grosse toile pour aller jouer : il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui enfonce en plus son chapeau d'été sur le crâne.

— Je peux y aller M'man ? Tom va m'attendre !

— Mais oui, soupira-t-elle, amusée par son impatience. N'oublie pas que tu as promis d'emmener ta sœur.

Jack, déjà à moitié dehors, se retourna avec horreur. Il avait complètement oublié la promesse en l'air qu'il avait la veille soir pour que sa petite sœur le laisse tranquille. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il devrait _vraiment_ se traîner une gamine de neuf ans toute l'après-midi !

Thomas ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa grimace lorsqu'il aperçut la fillette collée aux semelles de son meilleur ami alors qu'il le rejoignait sur la place principale.

— Tu étais vraiment obligé de la ramener ? chuchota-t-il avec dégoût.

Jack glissa un coup d'œil à la petite brune qui trottinait de son mieux pour le rattraper.

— Pas le choix, mais t'inquiètes, j'ai un plan.

Heureuse d'enfin pouvoir sortir s'amuser dehors après l'hiver, la jeune fille suivait les deux camarades. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de se promener seule, et se félicitait d'avoir sauté sur l'occasion d'aller gambader avec son grand frère qui avait toujours des idées amusantes. Ils s'étaient engagés sur la route à l'Est de Burgess et avaient rapidement atteint les bois de pins. Les grandes enjambées des garçons avalaient le chemin de terre dure ; malgré tous ses efforts, ses petites jambes ne pouvaient avancer à leur rythme. Peu à peu, la distance se creusait entre eux. Le sentier sinuait entre les accidents du terrain, et rapidement, la végétation dense commença à les dérober à sa vue.

La jeune fille serra les dents résolument. Elle n'était plus un bébé. Si elle voulait faire toutes ces choses amusantes que son frère lui racontait -pêcher, chasser les grenouilles, attraper les grillons- il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur. Elle était venue plusieurs fois dans cette partie du bois avec ses parents ou Jack pour collecter du petit bois ou des pommes de pins, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayée. Néanmoins, elle avait tout à fait perdu de vue les garçons, et la forêt lui semblait brusquement pleine d'un bruyant silence. De nombreux sons venaient frapper son oreille sans qu'aucun ne lui soit franchement familier : des sifflements, des bruissements, des craquements. Le vent agitait la haute ramure des pins et mouvait les ombres à la périphérie de son regard. Elle promenait ses yeux mal assurés autour d'elle, cherchant à la fois à reconnaître les signes de pistes et à guetter un animal sauvage qu'elle sentait ramper tout prêt d'elle.

Après tout, si elle n'arrivait pas à voir son frère, il n'y avait aucune honte à l'appeler. Il était sûrement très proche, tout proche, assez proche pour l'entendre et intervenir si un ours l'attaquait. La jeune fille lança le nom de Jack à la cantonnade, d'abord d'un ton couinant, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle hésitait à hausser la voix, de peur de déranger un prédateur, mais Jack ne répondait toujours pas. Son cœur galopait dangereusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle commençait à courir droit devant elle, tentant de toute ses forces de rattraper les deux garçons. Elle finit par crier malgré elle, effrayant les hirondelles qui fuyaient à tire d'ailes. Sa voix se répercutait entre les troncs, et elle s'arrêtait parfois, croyant que quelqu'un lui répondait enfin alors que ce n'était que son propre écho.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait facile !

Thomas acquiesça, lançant depuis son perchoir leurs cannes à pêche à son ami. Jack attrapa au vol les perches de noyer et attendit que l'autre ne redescende de l'arbre. Ils y cachaient leur matériel de pêche, vieille habitude des enfants du coin pour éviter les pertes et les voleurs. Les deux préadolescents avaient semés sans mal la petite fille avant de se rendre à leur cachette secrète. Si Thomas avait parié une bille qu'elle les retrouverait au lac, Jack était persuadé que, peureuse qu'elle était, elle rebrousserait chemin jusqu'à la maison. Il serait toujours tant d'inventer une excuse ce soir pour expliquer pourquoi elle était rentrée si tôt.

Les deux garnements reprirent leur route, sifflant et chantant joyeusement les couplets populaires qui leur passaient par la tête. Leur place préférée à l'étang des truites les attendait, comme toujours. Ils s'installèrent sur le tronc qui surplombait l'un des bords et jetèrent leurs lignes. Leur pêche était rarement fructueuse, malgré les astuces que leur donnait le vieux Billy et qu'ils respectaient scrupuleusement : il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Alors que Jack commençait à piquer du nez, allongé dans la mousse qui parsemait l'écorce, un cri victorieux de son ami le secoua de sa léthargie. Il se redressa aussitôt, mais loin de s'affairer autour des cannes, Thomas regardait derrière eux.

— Jack !

Le garnement grimaça en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur, et coula un regard assassin à son camarade qui tendait déjà la main pour recevoir son prix, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

— Moustique, on t'a cherché partout ! s'écria Jack, l'air faussement alarmé en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il se précipita vers sa petite sœur, qui essuyait furtivement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

— Il ne faut pas me faire peur comme ça, gronda-t-il gentiment avant de la serrer dans ses bras. J'étais sûr que tu retrouverais le chemin de l'étang alors on est venu t'attendre ici.

La fillette renifla bruyamment et enfouit son visage soudain coupable dans l'épaule de son frère.

— Je suis désolée, Jack, j'essayais de te suivre, j'ai fait de mon mieux, gémit-elle lamentablement.

Jack s'amusa un instant à porter sa soeur et la taquina sur son poids, avant de l'emmener sur le tronc près des cannes à pêche. Elle s'assit près des garçons, regardant sans comprendre son frère tendre une bille de terre cuite à son meilleur ami avec une moue boudeuse. Les deux garnements échangèrent un regard loquace qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, alors elle fixa son attention sur les lignes qui trempaient à quelques pas d'elle.

Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent. Les grands s'étaient rallongés en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe, sifflant parfois lorsqu'une libellule passait dans leur champs de vision pour attirer la chance. La douceur du matin avait tout à fait été aspirée par le soleil montant : s'il faisait frais sous le couvert des arbres, ils étaient à présents à découvert et la chaleur humide du marais les enveloppaient de sa moite étoffe. Les prévenances de sa mère, bien que justifiées, devenaient inutiles ; la fillette se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau qu'elle plia avec application à côté d'elle. La surface polie du lac se troublait à intervalle régulier sous le passage de la brise, se perlant de reflets éblouissants mais monotones. Attendre en silence en surveillant la ligne était beaucoup moins amusant que ce que son frère avait décrit, et malgré elle la fillette commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder aux souvenirs des épopées fantastiques que Jack lui disait vivre dans cette forêt : elle adorait l'écouter raconter ses chasses au trésor, ses chasses aux œufs, ses chasses aux scarabées, ses chasses au lièvre, ses chasses aux têtards…. Mais oui, les têtards !

Le morceau de bois qu'il taillait se fendit entre ses doigts ; Thomas le jeta rageusement sur la berge avant de soupirer avec exaspération.

— Si elle continue comme ça, elle va faire fuir tout le poisson, maugréa-t-il.

Jack resta immobile, ignorant royalement la remarque de son ami, le bras toujours sur ses yeux comme si il dormait. Derrière eux, la robe relevée sur ses cuisses maigrelettes, sa petite sœur barbotait au bord du lac. Accroupie entre les pierres, ses pieds déchaussés glissés dans l'eau fraîche, elle surveillait d'un œil curieux la valse indolente des têtards. Parfois, sa main se détendait maladroitement, plongeant au milieu d'une nuée de bestioles qui s'enfuyaient aussi sec. Elle répétait régulièrement sa pêche hasardeuse, et était aussi bredouille en têtards que les garçons l'étaient en poisson.

— On ne va pas avoir une seule touche de l'après-midi, insista Thomas.

Jack se redressa en soufflant, agacé. D'un côté, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais de l'autre il n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec sa petite sœur. De toute façon, si pêcher l'amusait une heure ou deux, il finissait par s'ennuyer et rêvait de changer de jeu et d'aller se défouler. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas aller batifoler en forêt sans perdre une nouvelle fois sa sœur, et le garnement ne voulait pas pousser sa chance : s'il pouvait justifier d'avoir perdu la fillette une fois, il risquait de se faire taper sur les doigts si cela se répétait trop.

Le jeune garçon regardait pensivement la jeune fille, creusant son imagination fertile lorsqu'une idée vient plaquer un sourire narquois sur son visage.

— Moustique, viens voir !

Sa sœur accourut aussitôt, enfonçant avec précaution ses pieds humides dans l'épais tapis de mousse de leur perchoir.

— On va aller chercher des vers de terre pour faire des appâts.

Un simple regard de connivence fit taire Thomas qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester. Jack s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, l'air soudain sérieux.

— Je compte sur toi pour surveiller nos lignes en attendant. C'est un travail très, _très _important. Si ça mord avant qu'on revienne, tu fais comme je t'ai appris cet été, d'accord ?

La fillette acquiesça solennellement. Elle prenait sa mission très à cœur, acceptant avec courage l'immense poids de cette responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle s'accroupit près des cannes et salua d'un signe de la main les garçons qui s'enfonçaient sous les arbres.

Si le temps lui paraissait long, elle se concentrait avec assiduité sur sa tâche. Elle balançait mollement ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau, les yeux rivés sur les lignes. Elle chantonnait à mi voix une comptine pour s'occuper en effeuillant un bouquet de trèfles qu'elle avait cueilli. Soudain, une ride vint troubler la surface polie du lac, tout près des fils. La fillette retint sa respiration, figeant le moindre de ses gestes. Avec des précautions infinies, elle reposa ses plantes avant de s'accroupir sans bruit près des cannes. Elle fouillait du regard les flots verts, prête à toute éventualité. Quand la ligne de Jack s'enfonça brusquement, elle sauta sur la perche de noyer, la redressant de toutes ses forces pour hameçonner la prise. L'adrénaline flambait brutalement dans ses veines alors qu'elle luttait de son mieux contre sa proie : vu comment elle lui résistait, le poisson devait être énorme ! Elle se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre en redoublant d'effort, songeant avec enthousiasme à la surprise et à la fierté de son frère quand elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle avait péché _toute seule _!

Tout à coup, une traction plus puissante que les autres la fit déraper sur la mousse du tronc, et elle dégringola dans le lac dans une grande gerbe d'eau froide. La canne lui échappa des mains dans sa surprise, et elle s'empressa de chercher un appui de ses talons nus. Heureusement, l'étang était peu profond à cet endroit, et une fois les pieds rivés sur le fond sablonneux, elle avait la tête hors de l'eau. Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, un grand éclat de rire retentit devant elle : à quelques pas, la ligne fermement enroulées autour des mains, son grand frère riait de bon cœur.

Aussitôt, des larmes de honte lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Jack ! cria-t-elle de sa voix aiguë. J'aurais pu me faire mal !

— Mais non, Moustique, répliqua-t-il gentiment. Je savais qu'il y avait assez d'eau.

Le garnement secoua sa masse d'épis bruns. Il prit le temps de récupérer sa canne avant de s'agenouiller devant sa sœur.

— Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Tu vas bien t'amuser à raconter ta première prise à Maman ce soir, ajouta-t-il affectueusement en la soulevant dans ses bras et en la ramenant sur la rive.

Au bord de l'eau, hilare, Thomas les attendait avec la vieille toile dont ils se servaient pour empaqueter leur matériel. Jack en enveloppa la jeune fille toujours fâchée et commença à la sécher. Voyant que sa petit sœur gardait sa mine boudeuse, blessée dans sa fierté, il commença à mêler des chatouilles à ses frictions, persévérant jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et ne repousse son frère de toute ses forces, qui tomba à la renverse dans l'eau en gloussant.

— En fait t'es plutôt drôle ! lança Thomas joyeusement en bousculant la fillette.

— Je suis la sœur de Jack, bien sûr que je suis drôle, répliqua-t-elle fièrement de sa voix fluette.

Elle reporta son attention sur son frère qui s'extirpait de l'étang.

— Il passe son temps à jouer des tours, il n'est jamais gentil avec moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bougon.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage maigre du garnement devant la moue faussement dramatique de la fillette.

— Ah bon ? Je t'avais prévu un cadeau, mais bon, si je suis le grand frère méchant, je crois que je vais le garder pour moi, chantonna-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

La curiosité aussitôt piquée à vif, la jeune fille papillons autour du jeune garçon, les yeux grands ouverts pétillants d'envie. Jack fit mine de résister quelques instants, puis avec un soupir d'abandon théâtral, il sortit de sa poche un petit pot à confiture qu'il lui tendit.

A l'intérieur, dans l'eau claire dansait le plus gros têtard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses petites pattes étaient déjà constituées, mais sa longue queue de moire visqueuse n'était pas encore tombée, lui donnant une drôle de forme.

— Je l'ai pêché il y a deux semaines. Elle s'appelle Becky.

Thomas roula ostensiblement des yeux à cette farce qu'il devait entendre depuis des jours : c'était le nom de la jeune fille dont il essayait d'attirer les faveurs. S'il était vrai que ses yeux étaient un peu trop grands pour son visage émacié, globuleux comme ceux des têtards, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus jolie fleur à l'Est des Apaches.

— Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? demanda curieusement sa soeur.

— Facile, les têtards deviennent des grenouilles, et les grenouilles sont toutes des filles, répondit Jack avec sérieux.

Allongés sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau, oubliant même de surveiller leurs cannes, les trois enfants devisaient en regardant défiler les nuages. Le soleil avait tôt fait de les sécher, et les enveloppait de sa douche chaleur. Tout compte fait, garder sa petite sœur n'était pas si déplaisant quand il pouvait s'amuser un petit peu avec elle, à ses dépends ou non.

— Si tu reviens la semaine prochaine, je t'apprendrais à les pêcher, promit Jack.

— Si t'es pas puni pour avoir perdu ta frangine, grommela Thomas.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Toute similitude avec _Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer_ est bien évident délibérée. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Dans les semaines à venir sera publiée une autre histoire sur ce fandom : elle se déroulera cette fois après le film et sera nettement moins bon enfant. En espérant vous y recroiser, bonne route ! _


End file.
